


For you

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Era, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin is fed up of having to choose between Destiny, and his heart.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Apex_Calibre, thanks for the prompt!

‘Morgana, please!’ He’d never thought this would happen, that he’d lose everything in the space of so little time. The throne room of Camelot’s Castle was painted red, Knights slain by the Sorceress Morgause, while Merlin looked to the devastation.

Arthur, slumped down with Morgause’s sword to his neck. The Knights, his friends, all looking up at him with confusion. All apart from Lancelot, who was staring up at him with trust that he didn’t deserve. Gwen was kneeling on the floor, cradling her brother who had been injured in the fight.

She wasn’t beyond reaching. Merlin took another step, avoiding looking at either Gaius or Arthur, keeping his gaze on Morgana. She was watching him, curious, but hurt. He’d tried to kill her, after everything they’d been through. And he knew this would be risky.

Palm-up, summoning a tiny spark to his hand, and Morgana looked… shocked. Then betrayed.

‘You… traitor!’ Morgause chuckled, dug the sword deeper into Arthur’s skin, and Merlin bowed his head in shame.

‘I’m stuck, Morgana. Like you. Between what I want to do, and what I have to.’ He looked back to the Knights, to Lancelot, to the people he had tried to protect, then back to the Lady he let fall.

‘What would you know of this!’ She snarled, and Merlin had already offered out his Magic, he might as well go the full length.

‘I’m Emrys.’ Morgause shrieked, shoved Arthur aside and came running with her sword, but Morgana held her hand up. The Witch halted, and Morgana looked slightly afraid.

‘You tried to kill me. You will kill me.’ Merlin had been told what to do so many times by the Dragon, but no more.

‘No, not anymore. I was wrong, to think that someone is defined by their Destiny. If you want to do this…’ He gestured around the room, skipping over Arthur, and then looked back to her.

‘I won’t stand in your way.’ It stung, the betrayal to Arthur, but he was pretty sure he could do this. That Morgana would see sense. She took another step, looked intrigued with a flash of gold in her eyes.

‘Let me show you, Morgana. What we could be…’ He stretched out, offered his hand regardless of the sound from Morgause.

‘Sister…’

‘Hush.’ Another step, her fingers brushing over his skin gently.

‘Show me!’

**

It was a rush of Magic, Morgana could feel the strength under the spell. How powerful he was, yet how he was still giving her a chance to stop. There was a Dragon, advising and betraying and causing confusion. There was Merlin, lost and alone and afraid, desperate to help her.

Merlin, crying and sobbing and begging the Dragon to help him, to bring Morgana back.

She’d done that. She’d run away, betrayed the trust of the others, because of Uther. Merlin believed Arthur to be the King to bring back Magic, to be the prophecy that Morgana had heard whispers of.

When she stumbled back, it was to Merlin’s golden eyes on her, looking hopeful. He had tears spilling, his hand shaking slightly, and she knew he had the strength to kill both her and Morgause. But he didn’t want to, was being forced into a Destiny he didn’t want, just like her. All she wanted was to be accepted, to have a place she could call home, to no longer have to hide.

He’d revealed himself, for her.

‘Merlin…’ The Warlock was smiling, a sad smile that implied he thought she was about to kill him. And, deep down, she knew he wouldn’t stop her.

‘I don’t know what to do…’ She whispered, and Merlin’s hand stretched out again, but this was different.

If she took it, she’d be betraying Morgause. Her sister wouldn’t stop, and Morgana would probably have to kill her.

Then again, she’d have Merlin by her side, could see that he was just as torn as she was.

‘Please.’ He murmured, and Morgana took a step closer.

The spell came hurling in her direction, her own sister ready to kill her. Merlin dived in front, hissed as the fire that had been thrown hit him, sent him flying back. She watched him hit the wall, grimaced at the thud that sounded.

‘Sister.’ Morgause was warning her, and Morgana didn’t know what to do. To have the Crown of Camelot, to kill her own brother. Or, to stand by Merlin’s side, who was attempting to stand, the shirt burnt slightly from where he’d taken a spell meant for her.

She made her decision.

**

Merlin rose, wobbled on weak legs, looked to Morgause. She was going to kill them, Arthur was on the floor, hand reaching for his sword, and he’d be killed if she noticed.

‘Merlin.’ He looked to Morgana, who was watching him, then offered out her hand. He blinked, but didn’t hesitate to accept it, walking to her side and staring down to Morgause.

‘Morgana… you’d betray me, for him?’ She was still unsure, so Merlin gave her what he hoped was his most sincere smile. The two of them faced the Witch, who was realising she was now overpowered and outmanned, and was backing away. She looked betrayed, terrified almost, and Merlin was fully willing to let her go.

‘If she leaves… she’ll come back for Arthur.’ Morgana whispered, and Merlin took her hand back in his.

‘What do you want to do?’

‘Can you knock her out?’ She asked, while Morgause was trying to flee. Merlin nodded, stretched out his hand and muttered a couple of words from the Old Religion. Morgause was too busy fleeing to note the spell that was coming, dropped like stone to the floor.

‘Thank you.’ Morgana kissed his cheek, then looked to the wreck in the room.

‘This won’t be easy.’ She then added, and Merlin noted how most of the room still looked ready to kill her. He wasn’t surprised, but he knew that Arthur still loved her, deep down. He would be willing to listen.

‘I’m right here with you.’ Merlin promised, wished he’d done this so much sooner.

They could do this, with or without Destiny.


End file.
